Fourier transform spectroscopy is a known technique. Conventional Fourier transform spectrometers (FTSs) often use a scanning mirror with a high precision moving mechanism. To get the high resolution spectrum, conventional FTSs use a long scanning path. Thus, acquisition of desired data generally takes a long scanning time. Moreover, traditional FTSs are large and complicated instruments. Embodiments of the present disclosure seek to overcome some or all of these and other problems.